


Hot Mess

by grapefruitghostie



Series: cursed fic reqs [1]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Domme Rogerina, F/M, Face-Fucking, Mommy Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Strap-Ons, Verbal Humiliation, this is so self-indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-18 00:17:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: The One Where Ben Gets Owned™️





	Hot Mess

Ben huffed a ragged breath as he was shoved onto his bed. He hissed when he felt his dress shirt ripped open but as soon as Rogerina was on top of his thighs he sighed gratefully.

"You look so pretty for me, sugar," she noted, kissing his jaw lightly. She worked down his flushed neck and chest, only stopping at the hem of his black skirt and looking up through thick lashes, "oh, I bet you'd love to come wouldn't you?"

"Yes," Ben breathed, "fuck, yes, please."

Rogerina smacked his thigh lightly, "patience, you little slut. I want to have my fun with you."

Ben almost cried right then, holding on to his resolve by a thread. He whined when Rogerina got up from the bed and started rummaging in the drawer of their night stand and returning with pink ropes, her strap on, lube, and something he couldn't quite make out.

The blonde tossed the items on the bed and Ben focused on watching her slip her top and bra off, adoring the way she looked in that grey skirt and her tights, knowing that she wasn't wearing any panties beneath. Before long, she was back on top of him, fastening his wrists across each other and onto the headboard.

"Colour, honey?" She asked, searching Ben's eyes.

"Green, ma'am." He blushed, unable to hide it with his arms above his head.

"Good boy. You have such beautiful manners."

"Thank you, ma'am."

Rogerina hummed, turning back to the pile and grabbing the lubricant and what he could now see was his jelly cock ring, proving to him that tonight would be so very long. She slid the skirt up his hips, flipping it onto his chest so that she could keep it on. She loved seeing Ben with that skirt and no panties, she'd decided ages ago. Ben whined at the coldness that his domme was dripping onto him, making no attempt to have warmed it before she began stroking over him until he was shaking. It was only when Rogerina knew Ben was close that she stopped, lubricating the ring and slipping it onto him with practiced ease.

She stopped to praise him, kissing down his heavenly thick thighs and holding Ben's hips on the bed. With ease, Rogerina was able to lift his legsuntil they were on his chest. He was hooking his toes into the loops of the rope that bound his wrists for leverage as he was bent in half and on display.

"When did you last sho-" Rogerina began but was cut off."

"This morning."

She slapped Ben's cock harshly and he cried out, "don't interrupt me again."

"I'ms- I'm sorry, ma'am," he sobbed and Rogerina reached up to wipe his tears.

"Colour?"

"Green, ma'am."

"Good."

She returned to her place between his legs and spit on his hole, adoring the way he groaned and his thighs shook when she finally licked his skin. This was her favourite place, between Ben's legs as he sobbed and writhed and knowing that he needed her. It was exhilarating.

Ben's muscles shook as she dove back in dipping her tongue inside of him, stretching him wide around it and pulling him off with an obscene pop. Rogerina only caught her breath for a second before returning, egged on by the sound of her boy's shaky sobs.

"You're being so good for me, Ben." She noted, reaching back on the bed and returning with the bottle of lube.

"Thank you."

She took pity this time, warming the bottle in her hands before drying the spit from his hole and dribbling some lube on in its place. Rogerina searched his eyes as she slipped her first finger inside of him, shortly followed by another.

"How are you feeling?"

"Green, momma, so good, please," Ben broke, twisting his spine as if to get more of her fingers.

"Please what, sugar?"

"More, momma, please!"

Rogerina smirked and added a third finger, crooking them up against his prostate and he shouted out, legs falling to the bed as he clenched around her. She hummed, proud of herself to have found it so soon and soon she was scraping against the nerves with ever curl of her fingers until he was sobbing loudly.

"Momma, please, ma'am, please fuck me," Ben wailed, oversensitive and needy for his domme to finally fill him.

"What is it? You need momma to fuck you? Hmm?" She teased, rubbing his prostate and then, all at once, her fingers were gone and she was off of him.

When Rogerina returned, she was wearing the bright pink strap and straddling his hips, rubbing against his own painfully hard cock. She'd taken off her skirt and pulled her hair into one high ponytail, staring down at him with her hands on his chest as they ground together.

"Do you think you can suck me off first?" She asked and he scrambled to sit up against the headboard to accept her, "You're such a pretty whore for momma, you know?"

She punctuated her sentence with a

Sharp tug on his hair and, when he opened his mouth to yelp, she pushed the toy between his lips. Rogerina groaned at the feeling of the toy sliding against her whenever it bumped against Ben's throat and she slowly began to rock her hips, maintaining control until she was using his mouth for her own pleasure. Ben was a mess of tears and spit and he loved every sloppy second of letting his throat be used.

Rogerina continued the brutal pace, ramming into his throat every half second and chasing her own climax. It didn't take long before Rogerina was coming, legs shaking as she lost the pace she'd previously created and fell back onto Ben's lap.

"You're always such a good boy for momma," she hummed, petting his curls and slipping out of his mouth. She sat back and watched Ben heaving for air, slumped against the headboard all fucked out and red-hot with his muscles straining from the ropes.

"Th-thank you, ma'am," he panted, laying back down and spreading his legs once more, "please, momma..."

"Please, what, sugar? Use your words."

"Please fuck me, momma.. please ma'am, I n- I need you," Ben begged looking at her with pleading eyes. She finally kissed his lips, a violent, hungry clash of teeth and tongues as she reached down to feel his still-slick opening. Rogerina slipped two fingers inside, making sure that he was ready before scooting back on her knees and entering him in one easy slide. 

Ben's back came all the way off the bed until only his shoulders and head were rested on it, arms stretching weirdly from his bonds keeping his wrists above his head. Ben's legs were wrapped around his domme's waist as she held him up and began a slow pace, working up until she was fucking him so hard into the springs that his neck was sore. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks and he screamed out, only shutting up when a dainty hand slapped over his mouth and pushed down.

"You should shut that whore mouth before you get us both in trouble," Rogerina warned, reminding him of how close their neighbors were. Ben nodded and chewed his lip, letting the hand be moved down to his throat grip him hard, still fucking him harder than before.

"Please," he cried and Rogerina lifted her hand off of his throat to let him speak, "please, momma, please can I come? It h- it hurts."

Rogerina smacked his cheek, "you know the rules, slut. You don't come until I do. If it hurts too bad, you'll use your safe word, understand?"

"Y-yes, ma'am. I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Rogerina started, "Momma's almost done with you, then she'll take such good care of her pretty toy. How's that sound?"

"Yes, momma, th- thank you," he breathed and her hand returned to his throat once more, fucking him erratically and finally screaming her own orgasm as she scraped against his prostate over and over and he was sobbing.

By the time she came down, Rogerina was sweating and her thighs were shaking viscously. As she slid out of Ben, he cried out and whimpered at the sudden emptiness.

"You've been a good little toy tonight," Rogerina observed, "Momma's gonna take this mean old ring off and play with you for a bit, okay? You can come whenever you need to, baby, you have my permission now. How do you feel?"

Ben writhed on the bed, nodding up at his angel of a domme, "gre-een, momma. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome, pretty boy. Momma love's you."

"I love you."

Rogerina always spoke while she removed any toy, trying to distract him from any discomfort he may feel. As soon as the ring was off, she set to work, spitting generously on her hand and slicking his cock before scooting around until it was rested between her breasts. Assuming Ben would be too sleepy to properly fuck her chest, she held her breasts against him as she worked the tip of his leaking cock with her mouth.

When Ben came, it was with a cry of her title, his back arching off the bed as he pulled harshly at his restraints. She swallowed what she could, letting the rest make a mess of her titties as she crawled up into his lap once more.

"You've been such a good boy for momma tonight," Rogerina praised, kissing him and untying his wrists, can you stay awake so we can get you cleaned up?"

Ben hummed and nodded, smiling up at her, "yes momma. I love you."

"I love you too, angel."

She helped him out of the grey skirt and black tights, kissing the revealed skin as she went along. Rogerina rose from the bed, walking to their bathroom and, very faintly, Ben heard the bath tub begin to run water. He was alert when they arrived at the tub, and fast asleep by the time Rogerina had tucked him into bed.


End file.
